Project Whore
by LolaRose-347
Summary: This is the Story of how I became The School's Tramp. Gruvia. Slow Pace. Other Couples are Nali, Nalu, Jerza, FreeMi, Gale. Rouge x OC. Please no flames please. :). Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Prologue

_I signed to myself as a grabbed my video recorder. I sat on my bed and placed it of the desk directly in front of me so it only showed my neck and of course my face and pressed play…_

* * *

**Hi There.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Some of you know me as The Rain Women**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Most know me as a trustworthy girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I should change that, _use_ to know me as a trustworthy girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Use_ to know me as The Rain Women**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I am Fairy Academy's School Tramp**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It wasn't supposed to be this way**

**I thought it would just blow over in a couple of days**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But soon enough days turned into weeks**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And weeks turned into months**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, it had been six months since I told the lie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The lie that made my life do a total U turn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All story's has two perspectives**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There's always the Victims one**

**And the Prosecutor one**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At least that's what most people think**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's what I use to think too**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But there's one more that gets shunned by the rest of the world**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The one no one cares about**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The right one**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My one**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And this is exactly what is**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Words**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Perspective.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Say**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**This story includes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A lie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A bitch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And a totally false rumor that trashed my high school life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My name is Juvia Lockster and this is the story of how I ruined my flawless reputation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is the story of how I became Project Whore.**

* * *

Happy New Years Everyone!

As you can all see this is of course going to be a Gruvia story I will be updating hopefully soon if I don't update in about a week it's either because I'm dead or don't have enough time...

This will be a Slow Pace Gruvia Fanfiction. If you want to see my other stories just click on my account. :)

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1: The Trigger

**I'm Back!**

**Sorry for taking so long I had writers block. Just letting you know, all the times when the writing is in bold in the middle of the page is basically continuing from the prologue when Juvia is talking to the camera. **

**So here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It all started that Friday after school**

_Friday: After School_

Thank God!

Friday has finally ended. Don't get me wrong, I love Friday's who doesn't. But everyone knows that after Friday it's the weekends. And weekends equals happy time. As I walked down the corridor I got the occasional ''Bye Juvia'' or ''See you later''.

Damn straight. I'm popular like that. No, I lied. I'm not popular; I just have a lot of friends okay!?

I'm just the innocent girl in school. Sure, no one bullies me or anything but that's only because;

Number 1: My best friend is VERY scary looking

Number 2: I am, oh so people say, absolutely adorable.

By the time I stepped out of the school gate a light breeze passed me causing my wavy hair to be pushed back and my blue dress that goes just above my knees, to fly backwards.

''Say Juvia do you have anything to do this weekend''. My good friend Lisanna said. I looked at her. She was wearing shorts that go to her high thigh and a white tank top with a demine jacket. She also wore sneakers.

'' No, why do you ask''

''Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to my house on Saturday.

This.

Not Good.

Don't get me wrong I like Lisanna's parents, quite a lot actually. When I last went there they gave me a dolphin necklace knowing I love the ocean. Really nice couple.

No. Her parents weren't the problem. _They _were.

Mirajane and Elfman Staurass. Her two siblings were beyond weird. Her brother would go and say 'man' every two seconds. And her sister is kind and sweet. _Too _kind and sweet. This is really ironic considering she was the very meaning of demon when we were younger. They are both older than her. Elfman by two years and Mirajane by three.

''Um…I can't.'' I say hesitantly

''Why not''

Damn it. She's doing the face again. Come on Juvia…think, THINK.

* * *

.

**Now I could have said a lot of things at that moment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like I had to go to a wedding or I had homework to do**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But no**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What I said then was the trigger to Project Whore**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For at that moment I said…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

''I have a…..date''

Lisanna paused for a moment. She looked straight at me. Shit. Now she's going to be asking so many questions.

''Tell me everything'' She said now coming of her daze.

''Well…It was a guy I met a club I went to. He is in collage and is studying medicine to become a doctor.'' I actually just saw this in a movie I watched.

''OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!'' Lisanna squled jumoing up and down.

This is going to be hard to explain.

**Oh how right I was**

* * *

**There are two types of lies.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A white lie, which is usaually told to not hurt someone eles feelings. And a big lie, something that can change your life forever.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The lie I told was a little of both I guess. I didn't want to hurt Lisanna's feeling by saying her siblings were freaks and the lie I told was actually pretty huge.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of course I never knew it at the time.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And if I did, Oh lord would that have saved my life.**

* * *

_Satuday Evening_

''Juvia! , I'm going out! Dinner is in the oven.''

''Okay Mum!''

As I heard the door lock I sighed. I loved my mum and everything but she can be so picky sometimes. Knowing her she probably knew I would eat something unhealthy so she made me something instead.

I was currently in my room while my mum was now outside. As I walked up and down my room I began to think back to my little lie. I've never really had a crush before let alone a date. I've only ever liked one guy.

Ah yes, my heart beats every time I think of him. I nave has a hopeless crush on him for years but then again so have most of the female population at our school. He was currently going out with Angel, captin of the cheerleading squad. I can't believe he would go out with her of all people.

Gray Fullbuster.

Since foruth grade when I first laid eyes on him I instantly fell in love with him. He was perfect. His ravon hair and his cold, dark eyes. But Alas, it was never meant to be. Thoguh we almost kissed once.

Key word. _Almost._

_FlashBack_

_''So…''_

_''So…''_

_My beloved and I were currently in Lisanna closet. She had invited the gang (which included Natsu, Cana, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Lisanna, Silver, and of course herself). They were all playing spin the bottle which was quite unusually for a bunch of twelve year olds. _

_The bottle had spun on her and Gray, much to Natsu's pleasure. They were rivals and this would be the perfect opportunity to tease him. Believe or not her and Gray did not really communicate much in the group. This would be her first time being alone with Gray._

_''They are all listening to us you know'' Gray said breaking the awkward silence._

_''J-Juvia knows'' And she did. _

_She was no fool. She knew her friends were listening to their every move._

_''Hey…could you do me a favour'' Gray leaned in and whispered so the others could not hear. _

_''O-okay'' Juvia blushed at their closeness._

_''I've never really…kissed a girl, and I don't plan to for a while, so can we just pretend we kissed and leave it at that.''_

_Of course this broke my poor heart. But it was Gray's desion and I would just have to play along._

_So after taking a deep breath I said that one word that would ruin my love life._

_''Sure…''_

_FlashBack End_

See what I mean?

It was never meant to be. A dream so far out of my reach. Gray would never love me as I do him. It just wouldn't happen.

When we entered high school the gang spilt apart. Everyone going to their little groups. Levy met a girl called Lucy and they joined the book club. Erza, Gray and Natsu started hanging out with the 'populars' or so I like to call it. Gajeel made new friends called Sting and Rouge, two very good looking fellows mind you. And finally Sliver, Cana, Lisanna and myself became best friends.

I looked at my clock. 10:30 pm. Perfect. It was just enough time to listen to one more song.

As I put the CD of my favourite song in, I started jumping up and down singing along with the track.

**_Taylor Swift_**

**_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_**

**_I remember when we broke up the first time_**

**_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_**

**_We hadn't seen each other in a month_**

**_When you said you needed space. (What?)_**

**_Then you come around again and say_**

**_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_**

**_Remember how that lasted for a day?_**

**_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_**

**_Ooh, we called it off again last night_**

**_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_**

**_We are never ever ever getting back together,_**

**_We are never ever ever getting back together,_**

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_**

**_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_**

**_Like, ever..._**

**_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_**

**_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_**

**_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_**

**_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_**

**_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_**

**_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_**

**_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_**

**_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_**

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_**

**_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_**

**_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_**

**_Oh oh oh_**

**_I used to think that we were forever ever_**

**_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_**

**_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_**

**_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_**

**_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_**

**_No!_**

**_We are never ever ever getting back together_**

**_We are never ever ever getting back together_**

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_**

**_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_**

**_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_**

**_We, ooh, getting back together_**

**_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_**

**_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together._**

I shouted the last word as I let myself fall to be bed. That was exusting, but it helped me relax a bit. As my eyes began to become heavy I poistined myself on the bed so my head was onmy pillow and my duve was over my body.

I had one last thought before I left to the land of dreams.

_'Oh Gray-sama, will you ever love me…'_

* * *

**So that's it I guess.**

**Please review. By the way in case you were wondering Silver is my OC. There will be one more to introduce and then that's it. I don't like putting a lot of OC's in my stories, I think it just makes it confusing.**

**For those who read 'His Greatest Regret' know I will be updating that soon as well.**

**Please review it would be very nice of you. I judge my stories on how many reviews I get if I do not get a lot it kinda lowers my self-esteem.**

**I made this chapter extra long and hopefully my chapters will be longer. Only If I get review, like I said.**

**So anyway…BYE!**


End file.
